Ashes to Ashes and Memories to Memories
by crazhetalia
Summary: Holmes and Watson have been in 221B Baker Street for quite some time and their lives has settled into a routine, until a beautiful girl walks into their lives. This is a Fem-Harry story, the full summary inside. Please send reviews, thank you! :)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Holmes and Watson have been in 221B Baker Street for quite some time and their lives has settled into a routine, until a beautiful girl walks into their lives. Tristyn Potter is more mysterious than Irene Adler who up till now has captured Sherlock's attention. Tristyn Potter was the godmother of the child she now cares for and the aloof and handsome Sherlock Holmes has caught her attention, but the secrets she hides may just be too much for the detective to handle, but they may also be deadly.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or Sherlock either

TPSH

The phone rang twice and on the third ring it was answered, the first thing I asked was,

"Hello, is this Mrs. Hudson?"

"Yes, it is, how can I help you?" the older women replied. She had a sweet voice full of excitement.

"My name is Tristyn Potter and I would like to rent 221C if that's possible?" I asked while putting Teddy's t-shirt on with a little struggle for the phone was in between my shoulder and ear. "That would be wonderful, Miss. Potter. I would love to have another female in the house!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed happily.

"Great! Would it be alright if I come over this morning to fill out the papers and have the interview then?" I said while getting mine and Teddy's coats on, to head over to Baker Street. "That would be lovely and you must meet the boys as well!" she told me. 'Boys?' I thought, 'they must be the other flat renters.' I picked up Teddy and placed him on my hip while telling Mione that we were leaving. We walked outside to the side of the street.

"Taxi!" I yelled lefting my hand into the air. In a few seconds a black taxi cab was pulling up. I set Teddy down in the seat and buckled him up then got into the cab myself.

"Where to, Miss?" the cabby asked looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"221B Baker Street, please." I replied, the cabby diver started to drive up off taking us to Baker Street.

"You do know, ma'am that this is a three hour drive right?" the cabby said to make small talk,

"Yes, I know." I replied

"Well, it be about £675.13 from Manchester to Baker Street d'you know that?" the cabby saying another obvious question.

"Yes, I know." with a roll of my eyes getting a bit irritated. It went quite after that for a bit, Teddy had fallen asleep within the first few minutes of the car ride and I was staring out the window till the cabby started talking again.

"Will you be able to pay?" he question,

"Yes!" I growled out my unusual green eyes flashing as I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts: _Thoughts_

Yelling: **Yelling**

Speaking: Speaking

Parseltongue: Parseltongue

TPSH

I saw the cabby shallow in fear at seeing that, I just look back out the window for the rest of the car ride and watching Teddy sleep. I looked at the driver and smirked at what I saw, the man had beads of sweat rolling down form his temple. I chuckled under my breath and looked around the front to see what I could find. I saw picture of a pretty woman who looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties. _'Hmmmm?_' I ponder for a bit thinking. I looked to his left hand to see if he had a wedding band on, _'So the woman is either his girlfriend or fiancé'_ I thought. I saw that his clothes were fairly new and he was freshly shaven as well, _'Ah! He's going to ask today, from the way he keeps looking at his watch I'd say about lunch time.'_ I thought excitedly.

"She'll say yes when you ask her at lunch today, sir." I blurted out to him, startling him. He looked to me from the mirror his eyebrows up to his hairline.

"How did you guess that, ma'am?" He said a little shaky

"You have a picture of a pretty woman, so that makes her either your girlfriend or fiancé but not your sister because she has no similar traits as you. You are also wearing fairly new clothes about a day or two old, so trying to impress someone which could possibly be the woman again. Also freshly shaven you wouldn't do that for your taxi customers, as well for looking at your watch you got some where to be around lunch time. So hints you are going to ask her to marry you, to which she will yes to. Oh, I don't guess, I know." I said fast and smooth with a wide smirk on my face as the man stared with a slacked jaw.

"That's right!" He said with shock

"Course it is." I said smugly

"You do the same trick as that Holmes fellow!" the cabby exclaimed. I frowned at hearing that. _'Holmes? Isn't that the detective that Lestrade consults with the cases, hmmmm well that'll change when I started working for him.' _I said rudely to myself then shook my head and deleted that thought.

"It's not a trick and I'm nothing like that man." I told the cabby quietly, the cab was silent after that was said. I went back to looking out the window and slipped into my mind castle for the rest of the ride.

TPSH

When we finally turn onto Baker Street it was eleven o'clock. I woke Teddy up and unbuckle him while paying the cabby as well. I turn to the door with Teddy in my arms and walked up the stairs, I knocked twice and waited for someone to answer it.

The door swung open after a minute or so of waiting by a woman who was in her mid to late forties with brownish blonde hair and wearing a purple outfit. I knew this to be Mrs. Hudson the landlady of 221B Baker Street.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Tristyn Potter, I called early this morning." I told her while sticking my hand out to her.

"Oh! Hello, Tristyn! It's wonderful to meet you. Who is this little boy?" she asked looking at Teddy while shaking my hand.

"This is Teddy, my son. I hope that it won't cause any problems that he's here?" I question her as we walked to her flat. She looks to me with a smile shaking her head.

"Oh no! He's perfectly fine being here, it'll be nice having a little one run about here!" she said happily, I let out a sigh of relief at hearing this. Mrs. Hudson made a tea tray with a plentiful plate of biscuits and jam. Teddy had fully awaken from his nap by the time we got to Mrs. Hudson door and was now eating a strawberry biscuit and some sweeten milk that I made for him in a sippy cup.

Mrs. Hudson and I talked about the apartment about paint and remodeling, as well as questions about myself.

"So, deary, what work do you do?" she asked taking a sip of her tea.

" I'll be working for the Scotland yard with Lestrade and part time at the morgue at St. Barts with Miss. Hooper." I replied with a smile

"Oh! The boys, mostly Sherlock go to the morgue for the lab, also do lots of Scotland yard cases too! It seems you three will be working together!" she exclaimed happily to me. I had to forcefully keep my smile up when I responded to her to keep myself from analyzing her.

"Yes, Lestrade told me about their little visits to the yard and of Sherlock unique talent as well." I replied restraining my anger.

"How old are you, Tris-"

"Please call me, Eiric, only Molly calls me by my first name. I guess it's a mother thing." I interrupt her,

"Eiric," she said smiling, "How old are you? You seem very young to be a mother?"

"Twenty-one, ma'am."

" Oh!"

"Teddy is not my biologic son, I was his Godmother but I adopted him after his parents died when he was three months old."

"I see. How old were you then?"

"Seventeen."

"Oh, you poor things. I'm here if you every need to talk, Eiric." she told me with a sad smile taking my hand and patting it a bit.

"Thank you, Mrs. H." I said with a grateful smile to her.

She asked me some more questions about myself and such.

I signed the papers to 221C and called Ron to bring Teddy's and my things to Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson was just about to say something about the boys when the front door was slammed open making Teddy and Mrs. Hudson jump in their seats.

I look to Mrs. Hudson with a raised eyebrow, Mrs. Hudson looked so embarrassed that it made my anger flare a bit at the person who caused it. She got off the couch while picking Teddy up and placing him on her hip, I smiled at the action and followed her. We went into the hallway and stopped at the bottom of the stairs and she turned her head to me over her shoulder.

"Now, deary about the boys." She began

TPSH

Arthur note: I will be only updating when I have a chap completely finish for I hand write everything first then go back and add in more details and whatnot and I appreciate all the reviews and everything so please keep it up! I also have an deviantart account that has two pics of Eiric and one with both Eiric and Teddy that I share with one of my sisters the name is sadiebluebell. I am co-writing this with my other sister who I think has an account but I do not know the name of but this story was my idea shes just helping:) so keep reviewing and send me tips or some of your own ideas and maybe I can use them in the story. Oh! this starts in the beginning of The Blind Banker hope you enjoy! Ta, for now!


	3. Chapter 3

"What about them?" I asked while looking over her shoulder as a loud crash sounded out though the house. Mrs. Hudson jumped and rushed up the stairs as fast as possible shouting "**Sherlock**!" on her way up with Teddy in her arms. I followed her respectively up the stair at a slower paced dreading that I was about to meet Holmes. '_Sherlock Holmes the egotistical git of 221B Barker Street get ready to meet your match. Be prepared for the adventure and danger I bring with me, Holmes_.' I thought to myself with a tiny giggle.

TPSH

By the time I reached 221B, Mrs. Hudson was yelling at Holmes and Watson about decency when having a guest over. I watched from the hallway as Teddy looks at the "Boys" with interest as they were being yelled and looked properly chase, well Watson at least did, Holmes was mumbling to himself while pacing in front of his fire place. I was about to look away when I saw something on the mantle, I looked back and did a double take, '_Is that a skull_?' I questioned myself, '_Where in the bloody hell did he get that?_' I just shook my head and thought better then to ask. I moved to the doorway giving a light cough to let them know I was here.

"Oh my, Eiric. I'm terribly sorry about this, they are more behaved then this!" she fluttered. I went over to Mrs. Hudson and walked her to the couch, made her sit down with me and patted her hand in comfort.

"Its fine, Mrs. H. I've seen worst with my brothers and sisters. So don't worry about us." I said at her gently with a small smile. She smiled gratefully at me for my concern for her. She reminded me of my pseudo – mother, Molly with her mothering ways. I saw out the corner of my eye that Holmes and Watson were staring at me and Teddy. Teddy was staring at Mrs. Hudson in concern with his wide baby blue eyes, Mrs. Hudson reached up and ruffled his sandy blonde hair making a loud childish giggle come from him. I got up from the couch and stood in front of the "boys" putting my hand out to them.

"Ello, I'm Tristyn Potter but please call me Eiric. I'm the new tenant in 221C." I said with a dazzling smile. The smaller man of the two, who I knew to be Watson stepped forward with an overly friendly smile '_Great, a desperate man but probably Holmes fault_.' and shook my hand.

"Hey, I'm John Watson and this," he pointed to Holmes who was taller then Watson by a lot, "Is Sherlock Holmes." He finished '_Wow, just wow and he was supposed to be a Doctor from the Army_?' I thought sarcastically to myself, I saw Holmes walk towards me and took my hand from Watson but didn't shake it. He just stood there staring at me with his cold icy blue eyes that made me remember of my ex's eye color who happen to be Draco, so I return the stare sadly automatically getting information about Holmes while this was happen I did realize that was exactly what Holmes was trying to do with me.

"In mid to late twenty's, about 5'6 in height, around 10 stones. You are either married or divorce for you have a child. You obviously don't work with your hands but mostly likely don't work at all, making you a privilege child growing up and have plenty of money so you don't need to work, you also-"

"Wrong." Was all I said when I interrupted him, shocking him when I did making me smirk.

"Wrong? What was I wrong about?" he grounded out

"Everything!" I happily exclaimed. I watched as his eyes widen at this which was making Watson laugh. So I turn the table on them.

"Dr. Watson, which one is it Afghanistan or Iraq?" I questioned him. I heard Mrs. Hudson say a soft 'Oh, dear' making my lips twitch and looked to the "boys" and saw Watson with a gaping mouth and Holmes standing there with a smirk on his face, he put his hand back out this time for a proper handshake. I took his hand again and as we shook hand my eyes never left Holmes and his never left mine. Teddy had jumped from Mrs. Hudson lap to in between us and pushed Holmes as hard as his little body could. Holmes stumbled a little bit and his eyes went wide in shock.

"Teddy!" I said pulling the little boy away from Holmes.

"No, Mummy!" Teddy exclaimed in his simple four year old voice.

"No, No Mrs. Potter it's quite all right." Holmes said to me in an unemotional voice.

"It's Miss, actually." I said correcting him again. I picked up Teddy up and held him. He was glaring daggers at Holmes.

"Well this was wonderful to meet you, all of you." I announced as I walked towards the door and out the corner of my eye I saw Holmes lunge towards us.

"Dinner!" he almost shouted. I turned to him and blinked a few times. '_What the bloody fuck did he just say_?' I thought in confusion.

"Excuse me?" I said

"Will you have dinner with me?" there was a shock silence all around us. I thought for a second.

TPSH

Author note – Sorry I haven't updated in almost for two weeks! I'm so busy this month with high school graduation and finals coming up. I feel awful so hopeful you guys love this chappie and thank you for those who left reviews they made me so HAPPY! So please leave more. I'll be going to France at the end of the month so I'll try to update when I'm there. Please if you have any ideas for the story or even a pic please send a message. Ta for now!


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm afraid not Mr. Holmes." I said with a small smile curving my lips. I walked out the door all the while feeling Holmes eyes on my retreating form. I took Teddy back to our flat and let him run around while I began to unpack. I could hear Ron and Hermione arguing in the kitchen/dining room.

"You two going to keep bickering like an old married couple or are you going to help me unpack like you promise!" I lightly yelled at them from the living room, there was a silence and a unanimous "Sorry" and the sounds of unpacking resumed. It took a few hours to unpack and place the furniture to my liking even with magic for we had interruptions from Mrs. H and John either to give us tea and biscuits for breaks or to invite us out to eat for dinner later on at Anglo even after the awkward dinner date Holmes had blurted out. I had hurriedly agreed to John's invite on almost being caught and asked if Mione and Ron could come if they had time to, which I knew they did, with a charming smile that made sure I got my way and of course it worked. I frowned a little that the smile worked twice on him but not Holmes, I think?

"Ya, of course they can come. The more the merrier right!" John foolishly said while looking around the flat. I raised my eyebrow at him and looked to Hermione, who also had a raised eyebrow and shook her head. I knew that this meant she didn't approve of John, I rolled my eyes at her and was willing to give John another chance to redeem himself.

"I don't believe you've meet my brother or sister, John." I said taking a hold of his hand, walking him in the direction of Ron and Mione.

"Ah…um no, I haven't." he stutter, I turn to look at him and saw he had a light blush on his cheeks, I darkly smirk to myself '_Oh, John, you are a foolish man. What use are you to Holmes?_' I stopped in the arch way to the kitchen.

"John, the red head is Ron Weasley, who is my youngest brother and the curly brunette is Hermione Granger, Ron's wife and one of my sisters too."

"It's nice to meet you both, I'm John Watson." John said shaking hands with Ron.

"Pleasure, mate." Ron said and turn to look at Hermione, who rolled her eyes and went back to unpacking. I saw John frowned a bit at this and I knew he would be upset. I was about to say something when Ron opened his mouth,

"Don't worry, mate. Mione just doesn't like the fact she gonna have to share Eiric now." He said putting an arm around Johns shoulder taking him to the livingroom. I smiled at this happy that Ron liked John already and was willing to become friends with him '_Though it's Holmes I'm worried about_' thinking to myself. I walked over to Hermione, who was now looking at an empty box with a forlorn expression. I sat on the floor by her and put my head on her shoulder.

"You will always be my best and first friend, Hermione Jean Granger." I whispered to her softly. I hear her breath stutter for a bit.

"Tristyn Eiric Potter, you will always be my best and first friend too, even if you're a bit odd." Her voice breaking in the middle, I gave a soft laugh and sat up bring Mione into my arms to let her cry. When she stopped crying ten minutes later, she went and introduced herself to John. I went to my room to change and to wake Teddy for dinner. I hear John leave to get Holmes and that we were to meet by the front door to the building. We met up twenty minutes later and started walking to the restaurant. Mione and I were up front with Teddy swinging in between us talking while the boys were behind us a few steps with John and Ron talking among the other and with Holmes sulking still from the rejection.

"So, how about Holmes? I think he be perfect for you and Teddy." Hermione said softly and glancing at said mention man.

"Hermione!" I shrieked at her a bit too loudly making the boys turn their heads towards me. I blushed lightly and looked away. '_Is it weird that I could imagine a spit take on that?_' I thought to myself with slightly wide eyes. "Hermione!" this time I said it very quietly to her.

"What? It's true, he's very handsome-"

"Yeah and an egotistical jerk as well, who thinks he's god." I remarked rudely while interrupting her.

"Eiric, that's rude to say." She reprimanded me.

"But oh so true, Mione. You haven't even hear him speak yet." I reply with a shrug

"Oh, Eiric." She sighed

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at her

"You need to get back out there into the dating world, have a family!" she exclaimed to me._ 'Dating world? Really the best she can come up with is Dating World! I was there and I left cause of ferret face, boy was that a mistake to do._' I gave Mione a look that said 'Crazy' and she gave me a 'Really' look.

"Not now, Mione, I've got time and all I need right now is Teddy." I said with a light smile to the little boy. She sighed again and looked back to the boys, who were whispering to each other even Holmes joined in.

"What do you think their talking about back there?" she asked me

"Probably about their past cases and Holmes is most likely showing off." I answered indifferently to her

TPSH

Author Note: Hi everyone! So i realize that i'm a few weeks behind and i'm terribly sorry about that but guess what! i am finally graduated from High school! i leave for France next Thursday may 30 so excited i am. i will try to have chappie 5 up when i'm in France. i swear we are almost to the cases part i promise! just building suspense promise! being the nice person that i am i will leave some clues and you all can guess what may happen next time and please send your guesses to me via message.

Ok here are the clues:

1)The gang meets an old friend at the restaurant who's a squib who has been helped by a certain someone in the group

2) Eiric gets an call from a certain professor

3) Holmes and John meet this professor at the flat and is introduced as Eiric 'Dad' to them by Eiric

thats all the clues i am going to give you have a fun time guessing! Ta for now, loves!


	5. Chapter 5

Note for reader: * this means it is in a different language and the English version will be at the bottom with the Author note! Warning: all foreign language is from Google translator so I apologies for any butchering of the language being use at the time!

TPSH

We swung Teddy between us again making the little boy give out a loud happy laugh, which in turn made us both give lively giggles. We finally got to the restaurant, as we entered the host immediately sat us down at a table near the entrance and front window. I noticed that the table had a reserved card on it, I turned to Holmes with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk on my face making him look at me with a raised eyebrow as well,

"Come here often, Holmes?" I mocked him a bit, in turn he gave me a stony glare and scowl on his face while thanking the host. I notice the boys broken English or basically lack of response to Holmes.

"Grazie, Billy.*" I said to the boy in his language making Holmes spin around to me gawking. The boy looked at me with a big smile making me return the favor with a smile of my own to him as well.

"Benvenuto, Singorina!*" he happily replied to me and went back to his spot. We all sat down at the table with Teddy in a high chair by me and which sadly made my seat by Holmes, who was being childish, was giving me the silent treatment which made me laugh making Holmes glare at me again, in which making me gave an sweet innocent smile. I watched as he got thrown off a bit by it, which made me laugh even more at him _'It's been so long since I've laughed like this, maybe dad was right, I really did need to get away from the wizarding world.'_ from the corner of my eye I could see Mione shaking her head with a sighing, making me frown which I saw made Holmes frown for what I have no idea. A portly Italian man soon came over to our table exclaiming Holmes name rather loudly making me cringe which was seen by Mione and Holmes.

"Angelo." Holmes calmly stated Mione, Ron and I all perked up at hearing his name. I turned to look at the man better,

"Mi scusi, singnore, è il tuo cognone Zabini?*" I asked quickly John and Holmes had snapped their heads towards me including the man, though Holmes was looking at me suspiciously,

"Si, è," he said slowly, then a look of realization came across his face, "Signorina Potter, nel mio negozio! Questa è una meravigliosa benediziona, tutto il menu èa casa sena aleun costo!*" he slapped me on the shoulder hard making me wince at the hit. I started to wave my hands back and forth in front of my face,

"No, Signore, che non e 'necessario." I said with a tight smile on my face. I could feel everyones eyes on the back of my head, Angelo just laughed and patted me on the head making me feel like a first year again _' This man is almost worst then Hagrid with his jolly mood.' _

"Si, situtto per la ragazzia che ha vissuto e la sue amiche, anchase io sono un petardo to creduto si sarebbe vincere la querra a differenza di mio figlio e la ex moglio e hai vintu. Abbiamo avuto grande festa qui per giormi e due notti, Sherlock non pia cevamollo." Holmes head had turned back to my direction when he heard his name. I looked to Ron and Mione meeting their stares, we all had dull and dimed looks, I turn my eyes to the table surface,

"We may have won but we also, very much so lost too." was my response to Angelo. He patted me on the back lightly a couple of times. I finally look back up to Angelo and everyone else.

"Well, I'm ready to order, you all ready? Yeah? Great!" I said to get out of the awkward moment we were having,

"I'd like the Mushroom Risotto and a large Rum Coke on the rocks." I look to Teddy ignoring everybody's stare especially Hermione's,

"Teddy, what do you want to eat?" I asked him lightly already knowing what he wanted.

"Mac and Cheese! Mac and Cheese, mummy!" he squealed excitedly making all of us chuckle, hell I even saw Holmes lips twitch a bit. Angelo left after everyone order but soon came back with our drinks. I reached for my drink and was met with a disapproving stare from Hermione.

"What?" I asked after taking a large sip _'It's not like I could drown myself in alcohol again with him watching my every move._'

"You know you're not supposed to drink, Eiric especially with Teddy around and the medicine you take. You know he's going to know that you didn't take them today." She told me in her know-it-all voice '_God, I hate it when she does this_.' I put my drink down and looked out the window feeling a slight warming feeling from the Rum.

"It's one drink Hermione not five," I heard her scoff at me making me snap my head to her with a glare, "Lay off! You're not my mother so stop trying to act like her and he won't know because I haven't seen his little spy yet so piss off!" I watch as she flinch after I was finish talking to her, out the corner of my eye I saw Ron shake his head at Mione '_Finally he's on my side for once_.' I went back to sipping my drink until my phone goes off playing _"Darth Vader's March"_ making my face go pale. I quickly stood up from the table,

"Excuse me, I have to take this call." I told everyone and walked out of the building.

TPSH

Author Note: Bonjour my lovely's! It is I back from France. I so sorry I didn't have this up when I promise but as a gift for your views and patience, I will give you the first chap of Last Love and Vengeful demons! Please leave reviews! Ta ta for now.

Italian:

Grazie – Thank you

Benvenuto – Welcome

Signorina – Miss or young lady

Mi scusi, signore, e il tuo cognomen Zabini? – Excuse me sir is your last name Zabini

Si, e,… Signorina Potter nel mio negozio! Questa e una meravigliosa benedizone, tutto il menu e a casa senza alevn costo! – Yes it is, lady potter in my shop! This is a wonderful blessing, everything on the menu is on the house no charge!

No, Signore, che non e 'necessario. – No sir that's not necessary.

Si, si tutto per la ragazza che ha vissuto e la sue amiche, anchase io sono un petardo to creduto si sarebbe vincere la querra a differenza di mio figlio e la ex moglio e hai vintu. Abbiamo avuto grande festa qui per giormi e due notti, Sherlock non pia cevamollo. – Yes, yes anything for the girl – who – lived and her friends, through I'm a squib I believed you would win the war unlike my son or ex-wife and you won. We had big party here for two days and nights, Sherlock did not like that very much.


	6. Chapter 6

Readers Note: Sherlock may seem a little out of character in this chapter but it's actually a bit hard to write as him so bear with me he will be himself in later chapters but I hope you like this chapter you get to learn more about Eiric! I've also made Sherlock John and Eiric younger then then the ages they should be. So I thought it would be brilliant if I did different points of views like Johns Sherlock's and Eiric? Tell me what you think.

TPSH

Inside the restaurant Sherlock pov

I watched as Eiric quickly walked out of the restaurant. _'Who could be calling to make her react like that?'_ I took a quick glance to see John watching Eiric through the window which she seem to know and glance at him with a raise eyebrow as she turned away. John turned around to the table with a blush on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him feeling something pool at the bottom of my stomach. I shook my head to get rid of the thought and looked to the couple sitting by the window to see them whispering furiously to each other. There was so much information flowing into my mind all at once. For example Miss. Potter was hiding something and it had to do with the couple and the young boy whom was now obviously not hers biologically. John was fascinated by Miss. Potter but so was everyone else who had come into contact with her. She seemed to have a natural charm that pulled others to her. From outside came the resounding yell of **"Severus!"** causing John and me to turn to the window while Ron and Hermione jumped up and went to see the problem. Propelled by curiosity John and I followed. Outside Eiric was pacing angrily while yelling into the phone,

"**Dammit, Severus! It was one drink, and stop spying on me! We are fine!"** Eiric slammed the phone shut and shoved it into her back pocket. She let out a breath and shoved a hand angrily through her fiery red hair. She spun around and looked at Ron and Hermione who, at the time, was holding Teddy. The look the three of them shared spoke volumes and messages though John and I couldn't understand it. This was the first time in a long while that something had proved to be unsolvable for me. However as Eiric took Teddy from her friend I figure she would be the one mystery that I would enjoy solving. Eiric looked back to the restaurant with a blank look,

"We should go back and eat." After saying that she walked back in and tuck Teddy in to eat acting as if nothing was wrong. The couple followed her lead as if it was the norm which perplexed me to no end. After a while John and I walk back into the restaurant. We all started to eat our meals, I looked over to Eiric to see her already looking at me,

"You have questions." She told me as if it was obvious, which it probably was for her, as I felt shock run through me.

'_Hundreds' _"Just a few, Eiric." I murmured to her

"Alright then." She nodded with a small smile _'She looks beautiful when she smiles…. No, no thoughts like that Holmes you're married to your work remember that. Love is not an advantage.'_

"How old-" I began to ask before Eiric interrupted me

"I'm twenty-one, born July thirty-first in nineteen-ninety-two, I'm the only child of James and Lily Potter, I lived with my mother's only sister after my parents died in a car crash, Teddy is my adopted godson, I'm 5'8 in height and about 10 stones in weight. I work for Scotland Yard in Lestrade group and at St. Bart's with Molly Hooper. I believe that's all you wanted to know, Holmes?" she started to eat again and all I could do was nod. _'I could tell that her parents and relatives were a sensitive topic for her with how she spoke. Yes, miss. Potter will be the best case I've ever had in years to solve.' _I had finished my food surprisingly, I looked to the couple again and back to Miss. Potter,

"Then how are they your siblings if you are an only child?" I asked her thinking that I got her this time. She looked up from her finished plate and stared straight into my eyes. _'Such an unnatural green but beautiful.' _

"Sometimes Mister Holmes blood family is not always the best kind of family." She ended it there leaving the rest up for me to deduce on my own.

"So Sherlock, Eiric tells me you help the Yard on some cases by deduction?" I turn my head to the bushy hair brunette.

"Yes, she would be correct, Mrs. Weasley." I said bored already as she perked up from her seat,

"What can you deduce about me and Ron then?" she asked as she leaned forward slightly. I did a quick look over the couple.

"Newlyweds, been married for about a year. Ron's works for the police because of the gun powder residue that's under his nails and you are a teacher from the red pen marks on your hands. Red pens are usually only use when there is a mistake and mostly used in the teaching professing." I finished not really trying to deduce them. After we finished dinner, we walked back to the flat. Once we got there the couple left. The four of us walked into the flat but before we went our separate ways Eiric called out to us,

"John? Would you mind babysitting Teddy when I work? If you get a case you can drop him off at Mrs. Hudson?" she asked with a worried look, _'How does she act so normal so well?' _John being the idiot he was, was taking too long to answer her so I spoke instead,

"We won't mind at all, Eiric, it sounds like a fine plan." I spoke evenly to her making her blink in surprise _'Well she not the only one.'_ But the smile she gave me made me feel a funny fluttering feeling in my stomach making me frown inwardly

"Thank you so much…. Sherlock." She turned away and went into her flat, I could faintly hear the young boy asking Eiric if she would read to him about Three Brothers, leaving me on the stairs frozen from the way she said my name. How she made it sound sent a shiver down my spine, _'How can this woman make me feel like this when The Woman couldn't?' _the first time in my life I was stumped. I went to my bedroom and laid on the bed to think only to fall asleep with dreams that feature The Potter Woman.

TPSH

Author Note: So I know your all like "This isn't like Sherlock at all!" but that's the point. You all know how Adler affected him, it's the same with Eiric but times ten to the power of six:3. I really don't know what to feel about this chapter so some feedback would be nice and I also would like to know a few things.

1)Should I do the whole Sherlock series

2)Should I do a rewrite of harry potter with Eiric

3)Oneshots for detail events like dates and such

Ta for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Early morning of the next day

Eiric pov

Teddy was fast asleep with Moony, his wolf plushie in his arms under his sheets. He didn't hear me run from my room to his half an hour earlier. It was 3:43 now. I'm glad he didn't wake up. I would have never gotten him to fall back asleep. I was still shaken up from the nightmare I had at 3 after I had only gone to bed two hours earlier. I usually don't sleep, but when my eyes actually close, my demons tear through my mind. It used to be easier when I was younger because the only nightmare I had was my mother screaming my name and the flashes of green light that I now know as **Avada Kadavra **curse but now they've intensify severely to were I only get an hour or two at the most. I looked back over to Teddy, who was at least getting some sleep, and thought back to the dinner with Holmes and John. I was surprise and proud of Teddy's behavior so far in the muggle world. Though he didn't quite understand why he couldn't change his hair color or his eyes either, sometimes I can't quite take it not being able to use magic freely like I have the past three years living with Mione and Ron and at Hogwarts too, especially with our world being only a few blocks away from here. I've been worried about bring him into the muggle world for a long time. One temper tantrum and something could blow up. I'd hate to have to obliviate Mrs. Hudson and the boys if they saw it happen, I don't think I could do it to them. _'Sev was right they already dug a soft spot into my_ _heart'_ I sighed softly to myself. I'm so glad that Holmes didn't do anything to set him off, Teddy has a good sense of character which I think he got from Tonks but I also didn't like Holmes either at first.

"But god, that vainglorious ass! Who does he think he is? Nosey good for nothing…"I grumbled quietly to myself. "And Sev! UGH! I'm not a child anymore! I can make my own decisions for Teddy and myself! I know I'm not perfect but it was one little drink! I didn't even finish it!" I whisper shouted to the air. I casted a quick Tempus to see the time and blinked in surprise when I saw 4:50 float in the air for a minute before it disappeared. I decided that it was time to get ready for work. I went back to my room to the closet to get my outfit ready before I get into the shower. I picked out a white peplum blouse, a pair of black high waist pants, my black Ollio high heels and a pair of black jewel earrings. I look to my alarm clock for the time and notice it only took thirty minutes to pick the outfit out. I walked to the bathroom and got into the shower. After the twenty minute shower, I was drying my hair out and putting it up in a messy bun, before I left the bathroom I also lightly put on some mascara and eyeliner. I went back to my room and started to dress, by the time I was tucking my shirt into my pants it was close to 6:30 which was a perfect time to start making breakfast for myself and Teddy as well as waking him up to go to John's and Holmes's flat. I first made Teddy's sippy cup of juice that was laced with a potion to conceal his metamorphous then went on to make us some silver dollar pancakes and scramble eggs plus a cup of tea for myself. When I finish I put a heating charm on it and went to wake Teddy up.

"Teddy, sweetheart time to get up." I said softly while running my fingers through his baby soft hair. It took a minute or two before his eyes fluttered open and look in my direction. He raised his arms up in the universal sign of wanting to be picked up and did so.

"Mummy, juice?" he asked while tilting his head adorably to the side,

"Yes, Teddy I made your juice but first you have to get dress before you can have it." I told him and went to his closet. Ten minutes later, he was dress and we were both eating breakfast. When we were both finish I cleaned the dishes and put them on the drying rack. I took Teddy to the bathroom so we could both brush our teeth so we could leave soon and get to the boys place. Once finally done with our morning routine, I put my short black trench coat on, picked up Teddy, and place the bag I had pre-packed last night for Teddy on my shoulder and walked out of the flat and locked the door. Soon we were at the door to the boys flat. Knocking on the door we waited till it was answered by John.

"Good morning, John." I said with a light smile

"Morning, Eiric, Teddy." He replied back as he let us into the flat. I notice Sherlock sitting in a chair by a corner _'Wait, when did he be come Sherlock_?' I thought to myself_ 'When he agreed to watch Teddy.' _My inner voice said to me to which I inwardly frowned at.

"Good morning, Sherlock." I said out of politeness

"Morning." Was the short replied I got back after a minute, I rolled my eyes to John which he smirked at as I handed Teddy's bag to him.

"Anything I need to know?" John asked me,

"Well, he loves juice and he takes a nap after lunch is done…. I actually never left Teddy alone before so I really don't know, John." I said to him with a worry look in my eyes

"That's fine, Eiric we'll be just fine, no need to worry." John said reassuringly

"Alright. Teddy, mummy has to go now so be good for John and Sherlock okay, sweetheart?" I kissed the top of his head and handed him over to John.

"Bye-bye, Mummy wuve you." I almost broke down right then and there but I stayed strong

"Love you too, sweetheart." I left the flat before anything else could happen and walked out of the building to the sidewalk and yelled for a taxi. Once the taxi stopped, I opened the door but before I got in there was a tapping sound so I looked up to the windows to see the boys waving at me, even Sherlock though he looked like he wanted to do any but that, I laughed a little with a bright smile on my face and waved back. I got into the taxi afterwards,

"Scotland Yard, please."

TPSH

Grocery store John pov

I decide to take Teddy to the store with me and not leave him with Sherlock. That would have been a disaster waiting to happen. I looked to the little boy in front of me, watching him stare wide eye at everything. I chuckled a bit at the look,

"So Teddy, where to first?" I asked him which probably not the best thing to do.

"Juice! I want juice, John!" he squealed in childish excitement, I let out a loud laugh and nodded.

"Okay Teddy, do you know what kind you want?" another question that I probably shouldn't of asked.

"Ummm, I want stwawbewy, bannie, and owangen!" it was cute as he tried to say the words.

"Alright, first let's get what we need and then we'll get your juice, buddy." I said pushing the cart to what Sherlock and I needed. Forty minutes later we finished getting the items and head to the checkout. I went to the self-service scanner with the electronic voice taking me step-by-step through the whole process.

"Please place your items in the bag provided."

TPSH

221B Baker Street Sherlock pov

I was in the flat locked in hand to hand combat with a six foot Sikh Warrior in a turban and full traditional battle dress. The warrior lunges at me with his very lethal – looking saber. I jumped back to avoid the blow.

TPSH

Scotland Yard Eiric pov

Once I got to the Yard, I race to Lestrade office. When I got to Lestrade office ignoring the stares I knocked on his door.

"Come on in." was heard through the door. I open the door and walked in quickly shutting the door. Lestrade looked up from what he was doing to me with a raised eyebrow. I stood up straighter and stepped towards his desk.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Eiric Potter, sir. Your new detective." I replied. I watch as recognition passed over his face. He stood up from behind his desk over to me with a raised hand, I put my hand in his to shake.

"Yes, it's finally nice to meet you face to face, Detective Potter. I've heard many great things about you from Detective Inspector Shacklebolt. His praises of you are very high for someone so young in the police force." He said with a light smile shaking my hand a few times before letting go.

"Well, I don't know what he told you but I'm going to try my best to show you what I'm capable of doing." I said to him respectfully. Then there was another knock on the door and a young man about two or three years older than me walked into the room.

"Detective Potter, this is the new Detective Inspector Dimmock, since you are both new to here and on the field you will be working your first case together." Lestrade address us as he walked back to his desk. I looked to the new DI to see him looking at me creepily which made me lightly shudder.

"Inspector Lestrade with all due respect, sir I've been on field assignments many of times and it would just be a waste of-" I started to say to him before he interrupted me

"From what Shacklebolt told me you've been homebound for the last three years, Potter you are to be on a trail run to see if you are ready for my team's cases. Is that understood, Detective." I stared at him with a blank face before I answered him.

"Yes, sir."

TPSH

Grocery store John pov

Teddy and I were still at the grocery store cause of the stupid self – checkout.

"Item not scanned. Please try again."

I scanned the item again, I'm about to put it in the bag.

"Item not scanned."

The voice seemed really loud to me and started to make me feel self-conscious.

"You think maybe you could keep your voice down?" great now I'm talking to machines. I heard Teddy giggling behind me. _'At least someone finding some fun at this.'_

TPSH

221B Baker Street Sherlock pov

The Sikh Warrior kicks out at me, knocking me back on to the table. I roll away just in time before the saber lands on me but having it gash the table. Which if John notices will have him smarting for a while.

TPSH

Grocery Store John pov

I was sliding my card in and typing in the pin number.

"Card not authorized. Please seek alternative methods of payment."

In the background I could hear the people waiting in the queue sigh. I start rummaging my pockets for change.

"Card not authorized."

"Yeah. I've got it. Alright!" I yelled at the machine finally losing it. I picked up Teddy from the chart and walked out of the store. Teddy looked over my shoulder then back at me,

"John, juice?"

I sighed

TPSH

221B Baker Street Sherlock pov

The Sikh Warrior and I were both rolling around on the carpet both of us aiming bitter blows to the other. I dodged another thrust from the warrior. I get up from the floor, I decided to try the old 'Watch Out' routine. I pointed to the corner of the room and pull a face.

"**Hey!" **The warrior falls for it, turning round to look as he's turning back I bring up my fist and landed a punch that knocked out the warrior. I watch as the man collapse into my chair. _'Now what to do with the body?' _I made sure the place was back to normal with no evidence of the fight happened here.

TPSH

John pov

Teddy and I enter the room after the very hassling shopping experience. Sherlock was sitting in his chair and reading his book like he was earlier this morning.

"You took your time." Sherlock said flipping the page not looking up. I put Teddy down watching him run around.

"Er… I didn't get the shopping." I said catching Teddy mid-run and tossing him up in the air. I put him back down.

"What? Why not?" Sherlock looked up then turn his glaze to Teddy watching him.

"I had a row in the shop. With the chip and pin machine." I said embarrassed to him

"You had a row with a machine?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Well, sort of. It sat there and I shouted abuse. Have you got cash?" I replied to him shrugging my shoulders. We both turn our heads to Teddy's giggling sounds seeing him playing with a wolf plushie. I turned back to Sherlock seeing him nod to the table.

"Take my card." I walk to the table, picking up his wallet and dig through it to find his card. I look back to Sherlock to see Teddy was sat in front of him looking at him with wide eyes.

"You could always go yourself, you know. You've been sitting there all morning – you haven't moved since Teddy and I went out." I said turning back to the table still looking for the card. Sherlock of course ignored me. "What happened about that case you were offered? The Jaria diamond." I was still looking for the card if I had found it, I would have seen Teddy point to the floor under Sherlock's chair with Sherlock kicking his feet pushing something farther under the chair and bringing a finger to his lips to Teddy to be quite about it with Teddy nodding his head very seriously to Sherlock.

"Not interested. I sent them a messages." He replied to me. I finally found the card while putting the wallet back on the table, I spotted a long scratch on the table. I rub at while tutting to myself, I'm about to walk out the door when Sherlock clears his throat.

"Forgetting something, John?" he said point to Teddy who was still in front of him.

"No." was my reply back smirking to myself walking out the door back to the store.

TPSH

Sherlock pov

I was stuck with the boy sitting in front just staring at me for five minutes when John came back laden with groceries which he dumps on the counter with a loud **'Bang' **causing the boy to jump up and turn around to the sound in a flash almost as if waiting for something to happen. I turn back to John's computers while the boy walked to John very cautiously but when John pulls out a carton of juice the boy starts running and crashes into John's legs.

"Woah, buddy slow down." John said to the boy as he hops around John's legs.

"Juice, John juice!" the boy squealed quite loudly, John gave a hearty laugh at the boy actions.

"Yes, buddy juice." John chuckled while he made a sippy cup for the boy. After the boy was given his sippy cup he walked right back over to where I was sitting and sat right beside of my chair. '_What is this boy doing?' _ I was surfing the internet when John finally recognizes that I was using his computer.

"Is that my computer?" he asked

"Of course." I replied as if it wasn't obvious

"What?" John seemed to be taken aback at what I said,

"Mine is in the bedroom." I said while shrugging my shoulders

"And you couldn't be bothered to get up?" I didn't even bothered answering that and I wasn't going to leave the boy alone by himself in our living area.

"Its password protected." And it was right back to the computer

"In a manner of speaking. Took me less than a minute to guess yours. Not exactly Fort Knox." I said very smug to him

"You guessed my password!" he shouted from the kitchen

"There are forty-three." I replied

"What?" John replied walking back into the living room

"Types of password. That people like you commonly use." I said to him as he took a sit in the other armchair.

"What does that mean? 'People like me'." He turn to me to watch Teddy

"Ordinary." I stated

"Stupid. Better change it." I inwardly smiled at this.

"There's no point." I smirked into the computer screen.

"No. I suppose so." John agreed with me like usually, I clicked on to John's blog,

"I see you've started a blog." Quickly reading through it.

"You… you read it?" he sounded wary

"'Imperious'. Not a word I've ever been called before." Was my reply

"I said some nice stuff about you too… I said you knew some good restaurants." Was what I got back which was a stupid answer,

"'Pompous' has a 'U' in it." I said in spite to him, I heard John get up from his seat and walked over to me.

"Right. Thank you." John said with the same amount of spite to me as he snatched the computer away and snaps it shut. I put my hands down on the table till I felt something pull on my pant leg. I looked down to see the boys blue eyes staring up at me, I raised an eyebrow at him and watched in interest as he copied me. He started too climbed up my legs and placed himself on my lap looking at the desk in wonder with the things on it.

"I need to get a job." I barely heard John talking as I watched the boy that was on my lap with curiosity.

"Oh. Dull!" I scoffed at him

"Yeah. But necessary. If we want to eat actual food this month." Which was a reasonable response for an ordinary person. I could hear John going through the bills on the end table.

"This is difficult to say, if you could see your way to lending me some…" I tune out and didn't give a response as I was in thought, "Sherlock? Did you hear what I said?" John asked I jumped up taking the boy into my arms so he wouldn't drop to the ground.

"I need to go to the bank."

TPSH

Author note: Hello my lovely's! Wow! I can't believe it! I've reached about 19,000 views! I wanted to thank all of you lovely fans/readers for either reading my story or just looking through it, you've made my heart overfull of joy and happiness! So thank you so much! and your guys reviews are the most funniest things I have ever got to read and they mean the word to me even if some are rude I still love and care for them as I care for you guys my fans/readers. So I hope you guys like this chapter and leave reviews for it as well and I am so sorry that there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter! Ta for now!


End file.
